Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 097
と の に・・・ | romaji = Zetsubō to Kattō no Saki ni | japanese translated = At the End of Despair and Discord... | episode number = 97 | japanese air date = February 17, 2010 | english air date = March 19, 2011 | japanese opening = FREEDOM | japanese ending = -OZONE- | english opening = Hyper Drive | english ending = Hyper Drive | featured card = Naturia Leodrake | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Kimiharu Muto }} "Natural Instincts, Part 2", known as "At the End of Despair and Discord..." in the Japanese version, is the ninety-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on February 17, 2010 and in the United States on March 19, 2011. Summary As Yusei is gradually pressured into a corner due to Andre's innate card playing skills. Yusei attempts to fight back by summoning Stardust Dragon, but just as Yusei is about to strike the final blow, the time limit on the practice duel elapses. Later, we see Akiza and Yusei. Yusei is doing laps while Akiza times him. As Yusei passes her, she clicks the stopwatch and exclaims that this is the best time he has ever had. Sherry then comes up to say hi and share a few words, since they wont be facing off in the prelims. She then leaves. The next moring starts off to be ordinary. Bruno is downstairs, cooking a egg, while Yusei is climbing down the ladder, commenting on how he hasn't seen Crow that morning. Bruno explains Crow headed out early that morning to do some practicing, adding that he looked really motivated. We see Crow zooming down the highway, approaching a turn. Crow is thinking he can do more, more! As he is curving the turn,he crashes into a shadowy figure, but not before seeing a card, which later turns out to be Hook the Hidden Knight, a card of darkness. The collision sends him and the Blackbird flying into the air, out of control. He goes flying down the highway. We then see Crow lying on his back, stammering over what happened. As he tries to get up, pain shoots up his right arm and he cries out. He looks at his shoulder and gasps. We then see Crow and Team 5D's at the doctor's. They then find out Crow has fractured his shoulder bone (in the dub, he dislocated it), and it will fully heal in a month. "But the prelims are in 3 days!", Akiza gasps. Crow gets down on his knees and begs the doctor to let him participate. The doctor refuses Crow's plea, which makes Crow mad. He gets up and glares at the doctor while saying he doesn't need anymore favors from him! As he moves to take the cast off, the movement causes him pain, to which he cried out in agony. Jack and Yusei look concerned as they say his name with a touch of urgency to it."Why? Why now? What am I going to tell the nerds?", Crow moans, as the tears begin to fall. The scene then shoot to Jack and Yusei discussing what they are going to do, now that Crow is out of the action. Bruno come down the stairs and explains how they will lose life points if they continue onward with only 2 players. Yusei says how they can't afford that. Akiza then chips in, telling them that she will participate, because, hey, she a part of Team 5D's too! And she has her own duel runner, Bloody Kiss. Crow then starts to walk out on them, but Akiza tells him to wait, which causes him to yell at her to shut up, she doesn't know how he's feeling right now! We then see Crow sitting on a doorstep in the rain, with his eyes closed. He then opens them, and stares at the tournament poster next to him. The next day, Jack, Yusei, and Bruno head out on their duel runners to search for Crow and Akiza, who are missing. When they find them, Crow is drilling Akiza, like Akiza and Yusei did the other day. As Akiza passes by Crow, she flashes him a thumbs up. Jack smiles and comments on how Crow can really worry a person. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Andre :Continued from previous episode... Turn 4: Andre "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" attacks "Junk Archer", but Yusei activates his face-down "Chain Arrow" to increase the ATK of "Junk Archer" by 500 during damage calculation ("Junk Archer": 2300 → 2800/2000). "Junk Archer" destroys "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" (Andre 2700 → 2500). After damage calculation the ATK of "Junk Archer" returns to its original value ("Junk Archer": 2800 → 2300/2000). Yusei activates the second effect of "Chain Arrow", reducing the ATK of "Behemoth the King of All Animals" by 1000 ("Behemoth the King of All Animals": 2700 → 1700/1500). Andre activates his face-down "Beast Burial Ritual" to destroy "Nimble Momonga" and draw 2 cards, however Andre can't use the drawn cards this turn. Andre then activates the effect of "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" (Andre 2500 → 1500) in order to Special Summon "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" ( 7/2600/1800) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" attacks and destroys "Junk Archer" (Yusei 3200 → 2900). "Behemoth the King of All Animals" then attacks directly (Yusei 2900 → 1200). Andre sets a card. On Andre's End Phase, the second effect of "Chain Arrow" expires ("Behemoth the King of All Animals": 1700 → 2700/1500). Turn 5: Yusei Yusei draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 3 → 4, Andre's SPC: 3 → 4). Yusei Normal Summons "Shield Wing" ( 2/0/900) in Defense Position and sets two cards. Turn 6: Andre Andre draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 4 → 5, Andre's SPC: 4 → 5). He then Normal Summons "Nimble Momonga" ( 2/1000/100) in Attack Position. Andre then sends "Nimble Momonga" from his hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Egotistical Ape" ( 5/1200/1200) from his hand in Attack Position. Andre then activates the effect of "Egotistical Ape" to increase its Level by the Level of "Nimble Momonga" ("Egotistical Ape": 5 → 7). Andre plans to use three of his monsters to attack "Shield Wing" and destroy it in battle. This will allow Andre to use his fourth monster to attack directly. Yusei then activates his face-down "Shield Coat" to double the DEF of "Shield Wing" ("Shield Wing": 0/900 → 1800). On Yusei's second Standby Phase, "Shield Coat" will be destroyed. Andre then tunes "Nimble Momonga" with "Egotistical Ape" in order to Synchro Summon "Naturia Gaodrake" ( 9/3000/1800) in Attack Position. "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" and "Behemoth the King of All Animals" attack "Shield Wing", but the latter isn't destroyed due to its effect. "Naturia Gaodrake" then attacks and destroys "Shield Wing". Andre then activates his face-down "Howl of the Wild" to inflict 300 damage to Yusei for every Beast-Type monster he controls (Yusei 1200 → 300). Andre then sets a card. Turn 7: Yusei Yusei draws "Debris Dragon". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 5 → 6, Andre's SPC: 5 → 6). Yusei Normal Summons "Debris Dragon" ( 4/1000/2000) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Debris Dragon" in order to revive "Shield Wing" ( 2/0/900) in Attack Position with its effects negated. He then activates "Speed Spell - Vision Wind" in order to revive "Speed Warrior" ( 2/900/400) in Attack Position. Yusei then tunes "Shield Wing" and "Speed Warrior" with "Debris Dragon" in order to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" ( 8/2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest". Yusei then activates his face-down "Synchro Strike" in order to increase the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" by 1500 (500 for each Synchro Material Monster that was used to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon") until the End Phase ("Stardust Dragon": 2500 → 4000/2000). "Stardust Dragon" destroys "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" (Andre 1500 → 100). Yusei then activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove four Speed Counters (Yusei's SPC: 6 → 2) and inflict 800 damage to Andre for each Speed Spell in his hand. Yusei reveals "Speed Spell - Final Attack", but the effect of "Speed World 2" doesn't resolve as the Duel gets canceled due to Team Unicorn's practice time being over. Differences in adaptations * In the original, Crow's shoulder bone is said to be fractured after his crash. In the English dub, his bone is said to only be dislocated. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.